


Reaction Time

by missmollyetc



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Episode Tag, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Height has its rewards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaction Time

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, season one. I miss you.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fanfic100](http://missmollyetc.livejournal.com/tag/fanfic100), [numb3rs](http://missmollyetc.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **NUMB3RS FIC: Reaction Time (1/1)** _

Title: Reaction Time

Character: Charlie Eppes, Numb3rs

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Height has its rewards.

Prompt: 083: And.

Author's Notes: Oh, season one. I miss you.

Author's Notes (2): Other Fanfic100 stories can be found here: [Table of Contents](http://www.livejournal.com/users/missmollyetc/180652.html)

Disclaimer: I have nothing (apparently, not even my sanity). Numb3rs is the product of CBS and the Scott Brothers, etc., etc., and I make nothing from this while they rake in the millions. Which is how I like it. In other words? I. Made. It. Up.

 

 

Once they'd turned the corner out of the industrial park, Charlie shrugged out of Don's grip and walked a few steps away, stopping behind a jutting support beam of the building. He glanced over his shoulder, and backed up as Don came stamping around the beam himself, stark against the bright afternoon sky. Charlie grimaced. He hunched his shoulders and crossed his arms to hide the shaking of his hands.

It wasn't fair. He was only observing the field, not…not being a part of it. Becoming involved in the actual scenario skewed the results towards a possibly faulty premise, and--and he was…he'd only been doing his _job_ just like Don had been and…

He looked up with a glare, electricity skittering through his frame and making his heart pound. Don glared right back, looming closer. That was another thing that wasn't fair. Don wasn't _that_ much taller than him, maybe a couple of inches at best, and it wasn't like Charlie was a midget anyway. He was perfectly within the acceptable parameters for men of his generation, and even though Don might have the advantage of height in regards to--

The back of Charlie's head met the wall with a thud as Don's body crowded near. Don's callused hands came to rest on either side of his body, trapping him against the wall. His eyes glared down at him. The muscles in his jaw twitched and grew taut. Charlie swallowed and licked his lips. Underneath his forearms, his hands began to shake.

Don pressed a hard thumb into the center of Charlie's bottom lip, pushing his nail a little against Charlie's teeth. Charlie opened his mouth and Don's thumb slid inside. Don shuddered. His nostrils flared.

Don's thumb tasted like metal, like the gun he'd been carrying when he'd shouted across the park and Charlie had looked up and he was _short_, so why had the sniper gone for him, or was he just too much of a challenge to pass up?

Charlie swallowed, keeping his eyes on Don's, and swirled his tongue around the head of Don's thumb. Adrenaline surged through his body, pent up energy without outlet because he'd lost his notes when he'd dropped to the ground, and the car window had exploded above him.

Don stood tall in front of him, a landmark. His eyes bored holes into Charlie's face, catching each tic and suck of his lips around Don's thumb. The rest of his fingers feathered across Charlie's cheek, digging in as he slowly, inexorably pulled his thumb free.

He stepped forward, blocking out the world behind him and pressed Charlie into the wall. Charlie uncrossed his arms, sliding them under Don's jacket and around his back instead. Slowly, Don began to rock against him and Charlie realized they--_he_ was hard, aching beneath the constriction of his pants. He widened his stance and tried to arch into Don's thrusts, but Don pushed him back, holding him to the wall and rubbing into him, grinding their cocks together, the sensation muffled by their clothes.

Charlie whined in frustration. He squirmed, grabbing fistfuls of Don's shirt and yanking, but Don pressed his lips into a line and shook his head. He gripped the side of Charlie's face in one hand and the point of his shoulder in the other, holding them both in place.

"I _cannot_ believe you did that," he growled, actually _growled_, and stared down into Charlie's eyes. "No, the problem is I _can_."

Charlie hissed and tried to wrap his calf around Don's knee, but Don kicked out of the hold and thrust _up_ and Charlie's eyes tried to roll back into his head. He groaned, and Don nipped the skin behind his ear.

"Never do that again," he whispered. "You _stay_ with the agent I give you. You stay with me, got that?"

He bit down before Charlie could do more than nod, and those inches Charlie was most definitely _not_ jealous of gave Don the leverage to grind hard against Charlie's cock, right where the friction almost made up for the lack of skin. He thrust again, barely allowing room to draw in a breath. The building behind Charlie's head caught at his hair, the stone or cement or whatever it was abrading the skin and tearing strands out in tiny flashes of pain.

He closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Don's shirt. Don panted in his ear, pressing him harder and harder against the building, the hard ridge of his cock a tease beneath his slacks, driving into him like what he really wanted was to be _inside_ Charlie, and his thumb, which had been digging into Charlie's chin slipped back inside Charlie's mouth.

Charlie took it in and sucked _hard_, a tooth catching on the callused tip, and Don's entire body arched like lightening had struck it. Charlie ran his tongue along the edge of the callus, feeling Don's thumbnail slice a little into the roof of his mouth. His cock throbbed beneath his pants, heat blistering his veins as it roared through his body. Don thrust again, falling into rhythm with Charlie's sucking. He moaned, arching his back and dropping his mouth open. His neck stretched out in front of Charlie's eyes. His thumb thrust deep into his mouth and Charlie jerked within Don's hold, groaning his release.

The taut lines of Don's body suddenly collapsed against Charlie. Don exhaled slowly, as if all the oxygen in his body had suddenly decided to vacate the premises. He kissed the side of Charlie's neck and then his cheek, then pressed his lips where Charlie's lips closed over his thumb. Charlie let the digit slide free and tilted his head so that their open mouths met, breath escaping at the corners.

Don's hands came to rest on Charlie's biceps, and squeezed tightly. Charlie squeezed back.

Finally, Don pulled away, but not out of reach of Charlie's grip. He tugged his jacket over the dark spot on his jeans and made a face. He looked at Charlie and bit his lip.

"C'mon," he said. "I'll take you home."

Charlie shook his head. Don frowned.

"You don't want to go home?" he asked. "Why? I mean, buddy, at the very least you're gonna need a change of clothes."

Charlie grimaced at the cooling mess of his pants. He let go of Don's shirt and pulled his own coat down over the wet spot at the front, but it only went halfway. He looked down and kicked at the asphalt.

"You…you want me to take you back to the school?" Don asked quietly.

Charlie's head shot up, wide-eyed. "No," he said, clearing his throat. "I, uh, I want to go to your apartment.

Don's eyes widened. He glanced behind him, and Charlie chuckled. _Now_, he remembered the outside world.

Then the side of his arm hit the butt of Don's gun and a rock thudded into Charlie's stomach. He shivered and clenched a fist into the back of Don's shirt. Over Don's shoulder, Charlie could see the sidewalk, gray and barren. A tree grew in the corner by the curb. And just around the jut of the support beam, the sniper's body was being loaded onto a truck.

A couple of inches…

Don frowned, and Charlie kissed the closest downward curve. "Your apartment," he said. "I've got clothes there."

"…All right," Don said. "Let's get you out of here."

 

End.


End file.
